


there’s only one way this story could’ve ended

by glittering_git



Series: Fibonacci Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed Draco Malfoy, Fibonacci Sequence fic, Future Tense, Implied Cannibalism, Loving Cannibalism, Loyalty, M/M, POV First Person, but like lovingly, the lengths people will go to for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Harry saves Draco one last time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fibonacci Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054916
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	there’s only one way this story could’ve ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts).



> to my dearest magpie, happiest of birthdays! I hope your day is filled with lots of good things and delicious treats :) you’re such a lovely human being, and I’ve greatly enjoyed the conversations we’ve had about fandom and writing over the past year. I decided to write this lil thing, based on [this rec list](https://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/post/181303554782/between-the-shadow-and-the-soul-a-drarry-rec-list) you made a few years ago. I really wanted to explore these darker themes of loving someone. I hope you enjoy this [Fibonacci fic](https://glittering-git.tumblr.com/post/636148366435401728/well-hello-there-please-would-you-tell-us-about) <3
> 
> Thanks [lower-east-side](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/pseuds/LowerEastSide) for your quick beta and reassuring me this didn’t suck.

When I show up unannounced, you’ll wonder why. 

~~~

You’ll wonder why I’ve arrived at your doorstep—drunk off my arse—demanding you let me in immediately. 

~~~

You’ll be pale and thin—always too thin, these days—your face drawn tightly. You’ll shake your head in disbelief and demand I leave at once. 

~~~

You’ll shake your head again when I ignore you completely, and barge in uninvited. You’ll shut the door behind me—you won’t have the energy to put up a fight. You won’t have the energy for much, these days—your body weakened.

~~~

Your eyes will widen when I begin shucking my clothes off, and you’ll put up a weak hand to stop me. “You don’t know what you’re offering,” you’ll insist. “You’re drunk off your arse.” 

“So what if I am? You still need me.” I’ll push my Muggle jeans to the floor. 

You won’t admit it—you’ve never admitted you needed something, except that one time. 

~~~

You won’t look at me, and I’ll know I’ve won. You wouldn’t look at me then, either, and that’s why I knew I had to keep going. 

You’ll sink down on the royal blue couch, like a puppet whose strings have been cut. You’ll sigh, close your eyes, and when you open them again, there’s a fire there that I’ve only seen once before. 

“Once I start, I won’t be able to stop,” you’ll warn. I’ll know—it’s why you’re so weak in the first place. “You’ll be devoured, and I don’t mean that metaphorically.” I’ll know that, too—I was there when you were cursed. 

~~~

I’ll take a step closer. “But if I _don’t_ do this, you’ll die. I’m not willing to live in a world without you in it.” I’ll shake my head, taking another step closer. I’ll reach out a finger and stroke your cheek—you’ll shiver. “And I know you’re _just_ selfish enough to take what I’m offering, freely given.” You’ll lean your cheek into my hand, and smile softly, my love, my angel—my harbinger of death. “I don’t want you to feel guilty when you’re done.” I’ll lift your chin up, and you’ll look into my eyes, and I’ll know I’m making the right decision. “I am giving you my life, Draco Malfoy. You gave me back mine, all those years ago, and I am simply returning the favour.” A tear will slip down your cheek and I’ll wipe it away with my thumb. 

“You’re it for me, Harry Potter.” 

“You’re it for me, too.” I’ll bend to kiss your lips, and close my eyes—the last thing I’ll ever see.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this weird and experimental ficlet! I had a lot of fun writing these more intense themes. 
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
